


Plant Your Seeds in My Flower Bed

by Kaylele



Series: Flower Shop Boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Flirting, Cute, Falling In Love, Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Another cute (pornographic) Flower Shop AU. This time starring Asahi and Nishinoya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Flower Shop Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672135
Comments: 44
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Saeko's birthday was coming up soon, which meant one thing. Tanaka and Nishinoya's annual trip to the flower shop! It was a tradition, really, that had started almost 10 years ago. Every year, Tanaka would get Saeko the most badass looking flowers he could find for her birthday. Usually things like snapdragons, black hellebores, red poppies, etc and for the last 10 years or so, Nishinoya had been coming along to help with the flower picking as well. The Tanaka's had practically adopted Nishinoya into their family by now and both Saeko and Ryuu referred to him as their "brother" or "bro". 

Typically they would have gone to Goldie's Gardens (one of the most popular shops around) but unfortunately they shut down sometime last year. They claimed it was because the owner had gotten too old, but Tanaka and Noya knew the truth. Really they were going out of business. The owner had left their finances up to their unreliable son and everything had gone downhill from there. Now Sunshine Florals was the only flower shop left in town and the two of them were a tad bit skeptical about it. They did have pretty good reviews though, and yes, they had their fair share of badass looking plants. 

As soon as they walked in the shop, Nishinoya was entranced, staring intently at one of the flower shop workers, while Ryuu looked through their large selection of flowers. He was tall, at least 6 feet, maybe even more. And muscular; the type of muscular that you could only achieve after years of workouts. Nishinoya's eyes trailed across each and every one he could see. Biceps, triceps, delts, all so well defined and… God, he could only imagine what else there could be. His tight, white t-shirt wasn't doing him any good, especially not with Noya practically undressing him with his eyes. 

"Noya-San, what do you think of these?" Tanaka asked, but his question went completely ignored. 

He was tan too, Nishinoya noticed. His perfectly tanned skin made him stand out against his other coworkers, who were, to be completely honest, rather pale in comparison. Certainly he wasn't the type for self tanners, no. That was completely natural. That was hard work in the sun and long hours spent at the beach, kind of tan. 

"Yuu???" 

And his long, brown hair. How long was it, Noya wondered to himself. Certainly long enough to tie up in a bun and accent with beautiful roses, that was for damn sure. He looked like some kind of holy Greek God of the flowers or some shit. Handsome, tall, strong and oh so sweet looking. Almost like-

"NISHINOYA!" Tanaka yelled, slapping his friend on the back to bring him out of his daydreams. 

"Huh? What?" 

"What do you think!?" 

"I think I want to marry that man." Nishinoya almost whispered to himself. 

Tanaka groaned. 

"The flowers! What do you think of the flowers?"

"Oh.. they look good too." 

"Who are you even staring at?" Ryuu asked, fiddling around with the bouquet some more, trying to add some more color. 

"Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome over there." Noya smirked, crossing his hands behind his head. 

For the first time since they entered the store, Tanaka stole a glance at the workers behind the counter. His eyes immediately fell on the man Nishinoya was talking about. He was tall, muscular and looked like he could kill a man with his own two hands. 

"Holy shit." 

"I know right?" Nishinoya said gleefully. 

"He's-" 

"Breathtaking." 

"Intimidating." Ryuu corrected. 

"Wait, what?" 

"He looks like he could crush you with just his hands." 

"Oh please," Noya rolled his eyes, "like he would ever do that." 

"He might! You don't know anything about him. What if he's dangerous?" 

"He works at a flower shop." 

"So?" Ryuu snapped, "he could still be violent or something." 

"He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides Ryuu, look at him. He's like a Greek God of abs and flowers." 

"Did you hit your head or something?" 

"I'm gonna ask him out one day." Nishinoya decided, just then. 

"Are you insane!? You don't even know his name." 

"I will soon! We still have to pay for those. Perfect time to chat, right?" Noya winked at his friend, as they made their way up to the counter. 

The tall worker smiled sweetly at them as they approached making Nishinoya's heart skip a beat. He looked even more breathtaking up close. 

"How can I help you two today?" He asked. 

His voice was gentle and calm, like soothing waves making their way up onto the beach. 

"We're just here to check out," Tanaka said, setting the flowers on the counter. 

"Azumane?" Noya questioned, staring at his nametag. 

"Huh?" The worker blushed slightly, before realizing what Nishinoya was starting at, "O-Oh, uh. Azumane, Asahi." 

"Nishinoya, Yuu!" Noya chimed, reaching out his hand so that Asahi could shake it. 

Even with such a gentle touch, Nishinoya could tell how strong Asahi was. His hands were huge, compared to his own and the small scratches and callouses were evidence of hard work. 

"This is Ryuunosuke, Tanaka." Nishinoya said, pointing to his friend. 

"Nice to meet you both." Asahi smiled warmly, making Noya's heart practically explode. 

As soon as they were done with their transaction they left, leaving the flower shop behind. 

"Fine," Tanaka caved, on their walk back, "I guess he seems innocent enough." 

"Told you!"

"I swear to God, if you two go out and he hurts you-" 

"He won't hurt me." Noya assured him, "Now I just have to find a way to ask him out!" 

"You know we only go to the flower shop like once a year, right?" 

Noya shrugged, "I guess I just gotta find more reasons to go." 

"You're still insane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops-y-daisy Asahi's in trouble now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is coming way too soon and I'm not excited

A few days later, Nishinoya finally had the chance to return to the shop. Saeko had given him the perfect excuse, yet again, claiming that she needed to pick up flowers for her best friend's wedding. The flowers were already arranged and just needed to be paid for. Sadly, that meant he wouldn't have much time to ogle at his newfound crush, but he figured any amount of time would be better than nothing. 

"Y'know I didn't take you for the 'flower lover' type." Saeko teased, as they made their way to the shop. 

"I'd say I'm more into the man that comes with 'em, if you know what I mean?" 

"Oooh, so someone has a crush?" 

"More or less… well, actually just more." 

The two entered the shop and Nishinoya's eyes automatically fell on the workers behind the counter. Sadly there were only two this time. Perhaps Asahi-San was in the back or on break or just gone that day. Either way, Noya couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed. 

"So which is it?" Saeko asked, "shorty or freckles?" 

"Neither.. its-" 

"Nice to see you again." A familiar voice made Nishinoya spin around with excitement. 

Asahi had just emerged from what Noya could only assume was a supply closet, carrying a small stack of boxes. 

"Oooooh! Are those for me?" Saeko asked, happily. 

"Are you, uh.. Saeko Tanaka?" Asahi asked, reading her name off from the small receipt. 

"Yup!" 

"Then yes." Asahi smiled at the both of them and handed the boxes off to another worker at the counter. "Yamaguchi-San, can you ring these up for them? I'm going to go grab the rest." 

"Of course," Yamaguchi agreed. 

Yamaguchi and Saeko quickly got to talking, while Nishinoya snuck off to follow Asahi back to the supply closet. The gentle giant didn't seem to mind, making small talk with him along the way. 

"Two Tanaka's in one week. Are they-?" 

"They're practically my family." Noya chimed, "I've known them since my first year in highschool." 

"That's nice.. what highschool did you go to.. I-I mean.. if you don't mind me asking." 

"I went to Karasuno. I was the libero for their volleyball team for three years." 

"Really?" Asahi asked, trying to hide his astonishment. "I used to play volleyball too. I mean.. Personally I wasn't the best but.. our team was pretty good anyways… I-I was a wing spiker." 

"You look like you used to be great." 

"T-Thanks" Asahi smiled and opened up the closet, taking out more boxes. 

"Holy shit," Noya exclaimed, staring down at the piles of packages. "Are these all for Saeko!?" 

3 of the 5 shelves in the closet were completely filled with packages. All together there were probably about 50, maybe more. 

"Um… m-most of them." 

"Figures," Noya huffed in frustration. "And she didn't even bring her car." 

There was no way they could carry all of them back by themselves. Not with just the two of them. 

"Um.. I-I mean if there's too many then you could always leave them here. We could hold them for you, if you need to make more than one trip." 

Nishinoya thought about it for a second. Making two trips for anything was a huge hassle… but if that second trip meant he could spend more time with Asahi, then… 

"Does making two trips mean I get to see you again?" Noya asked, just a tad bit seductively. 

"Um.." Asahi cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "I.. I-I mean.. I work every day except Sunday.. s-so." 

"So that's a yes?" 

The taller boy nodded his head, shyly. 

"Two trips it is, then." Noya smirked and winked at Asahi, before skipping back towards the counter where Saeko was.

'Two trips,' Asahi thought to himself.. and maybe more. This new customer was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You seemed to get along pretty well with Mr. tall, dark and handsome, over there," Saeko teased on their way home. "Too bad he's too old for you." 

"Too old? What do you mean?" 

"He looks like he's 27 or something." 

"Even if he is, 27 isn't that old, is it?" Nishinoya questioned. 

"That's almost a five year difference." 

"He could be younger, though." 

"Doubt it," Saeko mumbled. "But hey.. I'll do you a favor, since I'm the best big sis ever." 

"What kind of favor?" Noya questioned. 

"It'll take us one more trip in my car to go get the rest of these boxes. Two if we leave the car ooorr… four if you go by yourself." 

Nishinoya's eyes grew wide, his brain pondering the possibility. Four trips was a lot to do by himself, but he had the possibility of seeing Asahi again each time. AND if he did it over a two day period that would be even better. Two whole days of Asahi? Sign him the fuck up. Obviously Saeko just didn't want to make another trip to the store, but Nishinoya saw this as a golden opportunity. 

"Deal," Noya agreed. 

Unfortunately, it was already 4:50 by the time they got back to Saeko's place, and unless Nishinoya could run all the way back in ten minutes, the shop would be closed. On the bright side, now he had quite a bit of time to figure out what he was going to wear and say to Asahi-San tomorrow. 

As soon as he got home he began rummaging through his closet, trying to find something to wear. He figured short and light were probably his best options, considering how hot it would be tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was to end up all gross and sweaty from walking back and forth across town. Plus short and light would allow him to tease Asahi just a little bit more. It was a win-win really. 

In the end he decided on one of his nicer tank tops and a pair of soft, kind of flowy shorts. Just short enough to draw attention when he bent over but not short enough to be considered short shorts. He also picked out a pair of his nicer running shoes and decided to throw his studs back in, just for some extra umph. 

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. He could just feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already getting a little steamy in here ;)

"Wow, you look more nervous than usual," Suga teased, slapping Asahi on the back. 

Suga and Daichi had invited Asahi out to dinner that night to hang out and catch up on life. They didn't get to hang out nearly as much nowadays due to Daichi's job and Suga's hectic schedule. Daichi had become a small scale crime scene investigator, meaning he mostly handled cases involving theft or burglary but occasionally he'd have to delve into some more sensitive cases, like domestic issues. Suga, on the other hand, had two different part time jobs and was still in college, working on his masters degree. How either one of them managed to do it was completely beyond him. 

"Seriously, though." Daichi set down his beer and stared up at Asahi. "You look like you just saw a ghost. What's up?" 

Asahi sighed and rested his head in his hands. His brain began to relay everything that had happened that day. Specifically everything involving Nishinoya. 

"It's just.. there's just this new customer is all." 

"Ohhhh," Suga nodded, "look Asahi, I know you don't like kicking people out but if it come down to it then-" 

"What, no! I mean.. he's not causing trouble or anything. It's just…" 

"Just?" Daichi questioned. 

"He's just.. really cute," Asahi mumbled, his face turning just as red as the table cloth. "H-He came by twice already and he's coming back tomorrow and- God! I probably sounded so stupid when I was talking to him." 

"Asahi," Suga cut him off, his voice far too high pitched and excited. It wasn't often that Asahi had crushes on people, and even more rare for him to admit it, "Why don't you ask him out?"

"W-What!? I can't do that he-.. he's a customer." 

"So?" 

"S-So I can't date customers!" 

"You know you made that customer rule, right?" Daichi pointed out, "you can easily take it away." 

"I-I mean I guess but… I don't even know if he likes me like that." 

"So ask him." Suga suggested. 

"I-I can't do that!" Asahi's face turned even redder at the thought. "That's so embarrassing… and what if he says no?" 

"Then he'll probably never come back and then you don't have to worry about him anymore." Suga teased. 

"That sounds like a terrible idea!" 

"Look," Daichi spoke up, "you don't have to confess your undying love for him right away, but don't let your stupid rule get in the way of your happiness. If you like him that much, just ask him out." 

Asahi sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah… I-I guess you're right." 

"Of course I am." 

The rest of their evening had gone smoothly and pretty soon they were waving goodbye to each other so that they could go their separate ways. 

"Remember to keep us updated on that little crush of yours!" Suga called, making Asahi blush one last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Asahi had come to a groundbreaking conclusion. Nishinoya Yuu was most certainly going to be the death of him. 

"Morning Asahi-San!" Noya chimed happily as he made his way into the shop. 

Asahi couldn't seem to stop himself from ogling the boy as he walked in. He was wearing far less clothes than he was the previous two days, allowing Asahi's mind to go haywire. A black tattoo, that Asahi hadn't realized was there now stood out against his pale skin. His hair seemed spiker than usual and the black studs in his ears made him look slightly more intimidating (though really not by much). He was more muscular than Asahi had thought too, probably from years of volleyball training. And from what he could see he had a couple bruises dotted across his forearms and knees. Asahi hoped those were just from sports and nothing else. 

"Like what you see?" Noya teased, making Asahi blush furiously. 

"N-No! I-I mean yes- wait! No! I-I" 

"I'm just messing with you." Nishinoya laughed and patted the gentle giant on the arm. "I'm here for the flowers." 

"F-Flowers! Right!" Asahi fumbled with his keys for a moment, trying to find the right one so he could open the supply closet. 

Nishinoya followed on his heels, happy with how flustered he'd managed to make the other man so far. His plan was working perfectly. 

"So are you taking these all in a car?" Asahi asked curiously. 

"Actually, Saeko's making me pick up the rest of them by myself," Nishinoya half-lied. "She's got some pretty important stuff to do so I'm the delivery boy for today.. and maybe tomorrow too."

"A-Are you sure?" Asahi questioned, "I mean, there's a lot here. It'll take you a while." 

Noya merely shrugged and bent over to pick up the first stack of boxes. Asahi couldn't help but sneak a peek at the backs of his exposed thighs. So smooth and pale and muscular. If only his shorts were just a tiny bit shorter then- 

'No!' Asahi mentally slapped himself. Nishinoya was a customer. A customer. A customer. A custom-

"I don't mind making multiple trips," Noya's voice brought Asahi away from his mental lecture. "Besides, it's nice to chat with you whenever I come by. You seem like the coolest person here." 

Asahi's heart nearly exploded. 

"Hey, Asahi-San!" Noya piped up again, "how old are you?" 

"Twenty three." 

"Really? You look a little older." 

"Yeah.. I get that a lot." Asahi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's probably cause you're so tall." Nishinoya smiled at him. "Oh.. I'm twenty two, by the way." 

"Really?" The taller boy teased, "You look a little younger." 

"Huh?" 

"It might just be your height as well." 

"Hey!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nishinoya greatly enjoyed his trips to the shop and back. Each time he returned, Asahi greeted him and they spent some time relaxing and chatting away. Noya had lost count of how many times he made Asahi blush or stutter. He had also lost track of how many times he caught Asahi checking him out and he made a mental note to wear something similar tomorrow. By the end of the day he had managed to take about three loads of boxes, leaving just one left for tomorrow. Not the worst feet, though he was a tad bit disappointed at his productivity. He'd have to find another excuse to go back, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for updates every day!!! 
> 
> (Maybe every 2-3 days if I'm pretty busy)

Nishinoya's next excuse really wasn't an excuse at all if he was being honest. It had been a few days since he last visited the shop and he was growing restless, trying to find any reason at all to go back. Why couldn't someone else be getting married or graduating or having birthdays or something? Finally, he had caved and opted to swing by just for the hell of it. It was rather late and the shop would be closing in about 30 minutes, which left Nishinoya with just enough time to chat but not enough that he was overstaying his welcome. 

Asahi seemed more than happy to see him that day, despite the spontaneous-ness of his visit. It was honestly rather cute to see the gentle giant’s eyes light up and watch him try to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks. The shop was almost dead and the other two workers had gone home, which meant him and Asahi could talk and chat as they pleased with very minimal interruptions. 

"So what's it like being a florist?" Noya had questioned, hoisting himself up on the counter and unintentionally sending Asahi off on a lecture about flowers. 

He told him about all the different types of flowers. Their colors and meanings. The good and bad customers. The bouquets. The deliveries. Keeping flowers fresh. Pricing. Arrangements. And everything in between. 

"I didn't know there was so much to flowers." Noya commented. 

"Yeah," Asahi smiled shyly and looked up at the clock. "Shoot! I should've closed five minutes ago. S-Sorry for rambling so much." 

"No, no, it's fine," Noya assured him. "I should probably get going so you can close properly." 

"Actually, um…" Asahi started but trailed off, his face growing just as red as the roses on his head. 

"Hm?" 

"It's just.. I-I mean.. it'll be dark soon a-and uh.. I-I know you said you lived kinda far.. so.." 

"Are you offering me a ride home?" Nishinoya smirked, trying to hide his overwhelming delight. 

"Y-Yes." 

Nishinoya pretended to think about it for a second before agreeing and settling back on the counter so he could watch Asahi close up. After the displays were dusted, the doors locked and all the lights turned off, they had left continuing their happy chatting all the way to Noya's place. After that day, it quickly became a routine. Nishinoya would swing by less than an hour before 5 and hang out with Asahi until the shop closed and then the timid giant would drive him home. Sometimes Asahi would close a little early and sometimes the shop would accidentally stay open a little longer than usual, due to the both of them getting distracted by one another. 

Nishinoya had learned a lot of things about Asahi over the next few weeks. For starters, Asahi was actually the manager of the shop and had hired both Hinata-San and Yamaguchi-San. The owners were his grandparents who had gotten too old to run it and we're planning on leaving it to him after they passed. Although, despite having an entire shop practically handed to him, Asahi had actually gone to college to study plant biology, botany and business. The shop had been his grandparent's prized possession and he wanted to make sure he could take good care of it after they were gone. The whole speech had almost made Nishinoya well up with tears and for a moment Asahi was afraid he would actually start crying. 

"You're such a sweet sap, Asahi-San." 

"You're the one who looks like they're about to start crying." 

"Shush." 

Aside from plants, Asahi had an affinity for music and sports (mainly volleyball) and he occasionally played on the neighborhood volleyball team, much to Noya's surprise. He also lived relatively close too, much to Noya's delight. 

Asahi had also learned a fair deal about Nishinoya too. He was currently finishing up his last year of college (mostly all online because he hated lectures) and was on his college volleyball team. He was working on getting scouted for a professional team but on the off chance that it didn't happen, he decided he could go into sports medicine. He had two more tattoos that Asahi couldn't see. One on his ankle and the other on his upper hip and in his spare time he liked to go fishing and paint. 

"You paint?" Asahi asked, a little skeptical. 

"Just in my free time," Noya shrugged, "it's nothing fancy, just me throwing shit at a canvas and seeing what happens." 

Asahi chuckled a little bit. "Well I'd love to see them sometime, if that's ok." 

"You mean like, come over and see them?" Noya raised his eyebrows, shooting Asahi a playful smirk that made him blush.

"I-I mean.. if that's ok. I-I don't want to intrude or anything." 

"You wouldn't be intruding," Noya assured him. "Besides," his voice changed to something low and seductive, "I'd love to have you~" 

It was a miracle Asahi didn't die right then and there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're going where!?" Suga was practically screaming at Asahi over their facetime call. 

After Asahi had gotten home he called the gray-haired boy to ask for advice. Seeing Noya all the time at the shop was one thing but going to his house was something completely different. What if Asahi screwed up? What if he said something weird? God, what if Nishinoya kicked him out. 

"So wait! Is this going to be like your first date?" 

"I-it's not a date!" Asahi blushed furiously. 

"It sounds a lot like a date." 

"Look, I'm just going to go look at his paintings. I just need to know how to not mess up and say something stupid." 

"What if Nishinoya-San thinks it's a date?"

"Sugaaa!" 

"I'm being serious." Suga said sternly. "If he thinks it's a date and you don't, then that's gonna mess things up real quick." 

"It's not a date." 

"You're 100% sure?" 

"Yes," Asahi tried to lie. "O-Ok maybe like 50% sure." 

"Oh my God!" Suga shouted at him. "Just ask him if it's a date! I swear to God if you mess this up and get in your own fucking way AGAIN, I will disown you." 

"Don't you have to be related to someone to disown them?" Asahi pointed out. 

"I'll find a way," Suga snapped. "Just don't fuck this up." 

The call ended and Asahi groaned into his pillow. That didn't help him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my cat's goal in life is to just lay on my lap whenever possible and obnoxiously meow at me when she can't


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis flowers symbolize strength, determination, love and beauty. 
> 
> Yes, this random flower fact is important

Nishinoya had insisted on Asahi coming over that Saturday, claiming that it was the best because they were both free the next morning. Although, Asahi didn't quite know what that had to do with anything. Unless, Nishinoya was planning on hanging out for a long time. Which he most likely wasn't. Unless it was a date. Which Asahi still was unsure of. How would he even bring up a question like that, Asahi wondered. At least Saturday was still a few days away, so he'd have some more time to figure it out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much to Asahi's panic, the days seemed to fly by and Saturday was here before he knew it. He had completely neglected to ask Nishinoya if it was a date (No seriously, how would he even bring that up) and now he was running 30 minutes late from his early morning freak out session. Luckily, when he got there, there were no customers waiting outside. He'd feel horrible if he had to make customer's wait just because he was panicking. 

Sometime during the morning, he'd managed to calm down a little. The regular pace of customers seemed to distract him pretty well and by the time lunch rolled around he felt a little better. Unfortunately for him though, Hinata and Yamaguchi had gotten word of his plans. 

"Oh my gosh! Asahi-San, you're going on a date!?" 

"I thought you said we couldn't date the customers." 

"I-it's not a date.." Asahi stammered, "w-were just hanging out." 

"Date or not, are you really going to go looking like that?" Yamaguchi questioned. 

"Huh? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"You look like you just rolled out of bed." 

"You should go home and change." Hinata suggested, "you're on your lunch break anyways." 

"I guess but.. what if it takes too long?" Asahi asked nervously. 

"Don't worry about it," Yamaguchi assured him, "Hinata and I can cover until you get back." 

Asahi sighed and gave in. The two had a point. Even if it wasn't a date, he should still dress somewhat decent for it and the clothes he had on currently were nothing short of a disaster. He knew he wouldn't have time for a full on shower (especially since he already took one that morning) but he still washed his face and hands and put on some more deodorant. After that he changed into something more appropriate. Black slacks and black dress shirt were nice enough, he assumed along with a decent pair of shoes and a black belt. He also fixed his hair and put in a couple of nice flower clips before going back to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asahi couldn't help but stare as Nishinoya walked into the shop. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his ass all too well and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His black jacket was swung over his shoulder and Asahi couldn't help but notice his black studs had been replaced by tiny, plastic roses. 

"Hi Asahi-San!" Nishinoya chimed happily. "I hope you're ready for tonight." 

"Y-Yeah." Asahi stammered, his face growing red. Why did his eyes always gravitate towards Noya's ass? 

Nishinoya gave him a wide smile and perched himself up on the counter as usual before going off on a tangent about his classes. Asahi seemed to relax a little at that. Listening to the shorter boy rant about school and life was somehow soothing. 

"I've been working on a new painting." 

"Really?" 

"Mhm." Noya nodded, "it's not done yet though, so you can't look at it." 

"What's it gonna be?" Asahi questioned. 

"It's a secret." Noya smirked and stuck his tongue out playfully. "You have to wait till it's done to see." 

"Would I get to see it in person?" 

"Obviously." Nishinoya said seductively, "and maybe you could see a couple other things in person too." 

Asahi blushed and tried not to think about the implications there as he began his usual routine of cleaning and closing up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are these new?" Noya questioned, holding an amaryllis between his fingers. 

"Not really," Asahi smiled, picking one up as well. "We used to get them all the time but they kind of dropped in popularity. I suppose people like them again though." 

"They're pretty." 

Asahi tucked the flower behind Nishinoya's ear, making him blush. 

"Take a couple, they suit you." 

"Aw, so Asahi-San is giving me flowers now, huh?" Nishinoya teased, trying to hide how flustered the older boy had just made him.

"Only for my favorite customer," Asahi teased back, making the smaller boy blush even harder. 

Pretty soon all the cleaning was done and Asahi quickly locked up the doors and turned off all the lights. He turned around, ready to ask Nishinoya if he was ready to go, when the younger boy spoke up. 

"Am I really your favorite customer?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft… almost timid. 

"Of course you are." Asahi answered, placing his hands on the counter, one on either side of Nishinoya. 

His answer came out so quickly, he hardly thought about it. Once the words had actually left his mouth though, he began to realize exactly how weird he probably sounded. 

"I-I mean- it's just- y-you come by all the time and you seem cool a-and-" 

"So I AM your favorite?" Noya smirked playfully. 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Tell me, Asahi-San," Noya whispered, his voice laced with lust. "What would you do for your favorite customer?" 

"W-What do you mean?" 

"Well.. you gave me flowers.. you're coming over.. what else?" 

"I-I" 

Asahi blushed furiously. His brain could clearly see where this was going but his body felt like a piece of stone, superglued into place. He couldn't move or breath or think properly at all. It didn't help that Nishinoya looked incredibly enticing like this, with his eyes focused and full of lust. His lips twisted up into a beautiful smile that he wanted to kiss right off his face. 

"Would you touch me?" Nishinoya questioned, lightly trailing his fingers up Asahi's arm. "Or kiss me?" 

"N-Nishinoya I-I…" 

"Would you fuck me?" Noya leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

Asahi's entire body felt like it was on fire and he was sure he would burst into flames at any moment. Nishinoya's hot breath against his ear wasn't doing him any good either. Desperately he tried to think of something to do but all of his ideas seemed to involve pushing Noya up against a wall and- Actually he wasn't going to finish that thought. His pants were already tight enough. 

"I-I can't date customers." Asahi finally blurted out, embarrassed that it was the only excuse his brain could think of. 

Nishinoya chuckled lightly and brushed his thumb gently across Asahi's bottom lip. 

"I guess it's good that I'm not a customer then, huh?" 

"B-But-" Asahi stammered. 

"I haven't bought anything, have I?" 

"Um.. no." 

"Don't get me wrong," Noya smirked, "I do love being called your favorite, but the 'customer' part just isn't very accurate."

Asahi thought about it for a moment. Customers were people who bought stuff and if Noya hadn't bought anything then that meant he wasn't a customer and if he wasn't a customer then… 

"C'mon, Asahi-San." Noya flirted, fiddling with the top button on Asahi's shirt, "You're a florist.. why don't you try planting your seeds in my flower bed?" 

Asahi broke and lurched forward, capturing Nishinoya's lips in a passionate kiss. The smaller boy's eyes grew wide and he let out a tiny squeak, almost falling off the counter. Asahi's hands quickly wrapped around him though, holding him in place. Nishinoya parted his lips just enough for Asahi's tongue to slip inside and explore. Noya's hands traveled down, tracing the online of Asahi abs through his shirt and making him shudder. 

"Asahi-San," Nishinoya half whined/half panted as soon as they pulled away. 

"I know... Soon" Asahi assured him, "B-But not here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, who's ready for the next chapter? It's gonna be steamy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. 
> 
> That's it. That's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be bad at writing porn, but that's not going to stop me from writing porn.

The ride to Nishinoya's house never felt so long, especially with the shorter boy teasing him the whole way there. His fingers danced along Asahi's upper thigh, making him squirm and blush. As soon as they both got inside their lips crashed together again, albeit not very well. The height difference combined with both of them trying to kick off their shoes made things a little difficult. Finally, Asahi had just given up and picked up the smaller boy, pinning him against the wall. His lips trailed along Nishinoya's jaw and neck, leaving a couple tiny marks in their way, while his hands made their way down to his ass, squeezing it gently. 

Nishinoya wrapped his legs around Asahi's waist and desperately tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. Asahi moved away for just a moment to help him. Quickly he shrugged off his shirt and turned his attention back to the smaller boy. His hands found their way underneath his shirt, tracing the outlines of his muscles and teasing his nipples. Nishinoya shuttered and whined under his touch. He needed more. More touching. Less clothes. 

"A-Asahi… my room." 

Asahi let Noya down for a moment so he could navigate them across the apartment. Nishinoya's room was at the very end of the hall, across from the bathroom. 

"Pants off," Nishinoya demanded as soon as they were across the threshold. 

"You too," Asahi said, already undoing his belt. 

Once both pairs of pants and Nishinoya's shirt were off, Asahi pinned the smaller boy onto the bed, kissing him again. His lips trailed down Noya's jaw, to his neck, and then across his bare chest. Noya moaned as Asahi dragged his tongue across one of his nipples. 

Nishinoya's hands tangled into Asahi's hair, undoing his bun and letting his long hair fall around his shoulders. He looked amazing like that, Noya thought. With his hair down, his lips red from kissing and his eyes glazed over with lust. Nishinoya pulled him closer and rolled his hips up, desperate for some kind of contact. Asahi seemed to take the hint and slid his hand down, palming at Noya's erection. 

"You look so beautiful," Asahi whispered, grinding his palm down and making Nishinoya whine and moan. 

"Asahi, p-please," Noya begged, trying to thrust his hips up more. 

"What does my favorite customer want me to do to them?" Asahi teased. 

"F-Fuck m- Ah!~" 

"What was that?" 

"Fu-Fuck me! Please!" 

"Anything for you," 

Nishinoya sat up, rummaging through his side table for a bottle of lube and passing it to Asahi. Asahi flipped Noya over and pulled off his boxers, tossing into the floor. He ran his hands along the smaller boy's thighs and ass, gently squeezing and rubbing. The tip of Asahi's thumb brushed along his hole, making him squirm. 

Nishinoya's heart skipped a beat as he heard the unmistakable sound of the lube being opened. Asahi's finger returned, a little colder this time, and slowly circled around his hole. 

"Ready?" Asahi asked, his voice husky. 

Nishinoya nodded furiously and soon Asahi was pressing his finger inside. Noya gasped at the sensation. Asahi's fingers were so much bigger than his own and longer too. Slowly, the taller boy worked his finger in and out, getting Nishinoya used to it before adding another. Noya moaned softly and pushed himself back onto them, taking them as far as he could go. Asahi spread his fingers gently, twisting them as he went, trying to open him up more. Even with Asahi's fingers fully inside him, Noya still wasn't quite satisfied. They were long, yes, but barely long enough to graze past the neglected bundle of nerves. Long enough to drive him crazy with want, but not quite long enough to satisfy him. 

"Please?" Nishinoya whined, growing frustrated with Asahi's unintentional teasing. 

"One more." Asahi whispered softly. "You're so amazing." 

Nishinoya winced as a third finger joined the other two. The smaller boy bit down on one of his pillows, trying to stifle his moans as Asahi worked him open. Soon the fingers were removed and Nishinoya braced himself for the real thing. 

"Ready?" Asahi whispered, kissing his way across Nishinoya's shoulders. 

"Yeah.. j-just go slow." 

Asahi nodded and lined himself up, slowly pushing in just the tip. Nishinoya took a deep breath, trying to adjust before urging Asahi to continue until he was fully inside. 

Asahi set a slow, shallow pace, rocking his hips back and forth and making Nishinoya whimper and moan. He ran his hands all along Noya's back and shoulders, admiring the way he seemed to relax under his touch. 

After a few minutes, Asahi picked up the pace a bit, sending a stream of pleasurable noises out of Nishinoya's mouth. They echoed across the room, filling the otherwise empty air. 

"Asahi!" Nishinoya whined beneath him. "G-go deeper."

Asahi responded by snapping his hips forward, burying himself as deep as he could before slowly pulling out just enough to do it again. 

"F-Fuck!" Nishinoya moaned, his vision going blurry for a second as Asahi hit his prostate, dead on. Asahi smirked and pulled Noya's hips up just a bit so he could angle himself better. Each thrust made Nishinoya whine and moan, his nails digging into the bedspread, while Asahi's hard cock abused his prostate. 

Eventually, it was too much and Noya came, sputtering out Asahi's name along with a line of profanities. Hot cum spilled out, sticking between him and his sheets. It only took a few more thrusts for Asahi to come as well, spilling his seed inside Nishinoya, before collapsing next to him.

Both boys panted heavily, trying to regain their composure. Nishinoya reached his hand out, intertwining his fingers with Asahi's. Asahi smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his free arm around him. 

"Can we do this all the time?" Nishinoya finally mumbled. 

"Um," Asahi blushed slightly, "L-Like sex all the time? ...Or-" 

"Everything," Noya clarified, "Coming over, kissing, sex, cuddles," 

"I think they call that dating." 

"Will you date me, then?" 

Asahi chuckled and placed a kiss on Nishinoya's forehead. "Of course I will." 

Nishinoya smiled happily and snuggled further into Asahi. 

"Can you spend the night too? You're comfortable." 

"Yeah.. but we have to clean up before we go to sleep." 

Nishinoya groaned, but agreed. After a hot shower and changing the sheets, they were both in bed again, cuddled into one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bonus chapter coming soon, but in the meantime, tell me your favorite ships so I can write cute shit about them too.


	7. Chapter 7

I was fully intending to add a cute little bonus chapter about Asahi and Nishinoya waking up and having breakfast together, but then my stupid brain got writer's block sooooooo. 

Anyways, I'm slowly running out of ideas for new stories, which means I'm officially taking any and all suggestions, no matter how soft or sadistic they may be. I also want to know what ships you all like the most, so then I can branch out and stop focusing so much on the same 3-4 couples. 

Don't get me wrong, I love asanoya and tsukkiyama as much as the next person, but other volleyball boys need love too.


End file.
